Nächte wie diese
by Freyr Nidhogg
Summary: Kurzgeschichte zu AlbxRub: Ich denk an dich und kann nicht schlafen. Now finally translated into english. Just hit chapter two! Short story to AlbxRub: I think of you and can not sleep.
1. Nächte wie diese

Mein erstes deutschsprachiges Projekt.

Nachts geschrieben als ich meiner Uhr zuhörte...

**Alle Rechte an Xenosaga hat Monolith inne.**

Nur der Plot gehört mir. Wenigstens etwas. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Nächte wie diese<strong>

Er hasste es nach der Uhr an der Wand zu schauen. Doch wie einem inneren Zwang folgend, fiel sein Blick wieder auf die fluroszierenden Zeiger, die sich unablässig und ohne Rücksicht weiter drehten. Es war weit nach Zwölf und Albedo lag noch immer hellwach in seinem Bett.

Das ging nun schon seit meheren Tagen so. Um genau zu sein seit dem Tag, an dem Dimitri ihm verboten hatte zusammen mit seinem Bruder ein Bett zu benutzen.

Wie er sie hasste...

Ihm war, als könnte er jede Bewegung der anderen URTVs neben ihm hören. Wie disharmonisch ihr Atem klang, wie störend all die verschiedenen Herzschläge doch waren. Nie hatte er sich so allein in dem, in Wirklichkeit völlig überfüllten, Schlafraum inmitten des Yuriev Institutes gefühlt.

Doch ohne sich auch nur einen Deut um in zu scheren, vollführte der Sekungenzeiger erneut eine Runde. Tick, tack, tick, tack.

Leise fielen seine Tränen auf das Kopfkissen, mit dem er auch sein Schluchzen unterdrückte.

Oh, und wie er die Uhr inzwischen hasste...

Leise Schritte hallten auf dem kalten Fußboden wieder. Jemand näherte sich.

"Albedo, ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass ich es nicht leiden kann wenn du weinst. Ich kann so nicht schlafen!"

Der weißharrige Junge richtete sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Freude durchflutete ihn. Er gab sich die größte Mühe seinen Zwilling nicht sofort in seine Arme zu schließen und sich so eine Blöße zu geben.

"Ich hab gar nicht geweint! Ich war die ganze Zeit ruhig."

"Ach komm schon, als ob ich dich nicht auch hören würde, wenn wir am anderen Ende der Galaxie wären! Aber na schön, wenn es dir gut geht, kann ich ja auch gerne wieder in mein eigenes Bett gehen!"

Rubedo wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er ein Zupfen an seinem T-Shirt spürte. Aha, also doch!, dachte der Rotschopf bei sich.

Der Anführer der URTVs wurde zum Bett gezogen und legte sich neben seinen Bruder, der sofort die Arme um ihn schloss und sich an ihn kuschelte.

Er vernahm nur noch ein zufriedenes Seufzen und spürte wie sich Albedo entspannte. Kurz darauf war der Jüngere auch schon eingeschlafen.

Rubedo fuhr dem Albino noch einmal liebevoll durch die Haare und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

"Ich konnte diese Uhr auch nicht ausstehen..."

**Ende**

* * *

><p><strong>Ich mag die Beiden einfach... Hands up for U.R.T.V.s!<br>**


	2. Nights like those

**Nights like those**

He hated it to look after the watch that hung on the wall. But, as if following an inner constraint, his eyes fell upon the luminescent hands of the clock, which ceaselessly and without consideration, continued to move around.

It was after twelve o'clock and Albedo was still wide awake inside his bed.

Many days had passed like this. To be precise since the day, when Dimitri had forbidden him to share the same bed with his brother.

How he hated her...

He believed, that he could hear every movement of the other URTVs next to him. How disharmonious their breathing sounded, how annoying all their different heartbeats were. Never did he feel so alone in the, actually totally crowded, sleeping room, in the middle of the Yuriev institute.

Again without caring a straw about him, the second hand performed another circle.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Silently his tears fell on the pillow, which he used to muffle his sobbing.

Oh, how he hated the clock already...

Gentle steps echoed from the cold floor. Someone was approaching him.

"Albedo, I told you hundreds of times that I can't stand it when you are crying. I can't sleep that way!"

The white haired boy shot up as if stung by an adder and starred into the darkness. Delight flooded though him. He had a hard time not to wrap his arms immediately around his twin and, in doing so, to betray his weak spot.

"I didn't cry! I was quiet the entire time."

"Che, come on, as if I wouldn't hear it, even when we would be at the opposing side of the galaxy! But fine, when you are alright, I can return to my own bed again!"

Rubedo wanted to turn around, when he felt a tug on his t-shirt. Aha, I knew it!, the redhead thought to himself.

The leader of the URTVs was pulled towards the bed and laid down next to his brother, who instantly closed his arms around him and snuggled up to his twin.

He just heard a content sigh and felt how Albedo relaxed. Shortly after that, the younger one had fallen asleep.

A last time Rubedo ran his hand lovingly through the albino's hair and closed his eyes as well.

"I couldn't stand this clock too..."

**End**

My translation is not 100% accurate. But I think translations never are. Different languages have different potentials, but I tried to get it as close as possible. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
